


Walking on Sunshine

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Concerned Castiel, F/M, Protective Castiel, Sunbathing, Sunburn, castiel - Freeform, tan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't figure out why you're sunbathing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

You sighed, stretching luxuriously on the blanket you had laid out on the very top of the bunker. You clicked on your iPod, flipped over, and untied your bikini top to let the sun bathe over you. You didn't get a lot of alone time at the bunker when you visited, and today was the first day it was warm enough to sunbathe.

 

You had only gotten through about one song when a shadow fell over you. The music was loud so you couldn't hear the wings you knew accompanied that shadow, but you knew his presence anywhere. You pulled your headphones from your ears and peered up at Castiel, carefully adjusting yourself s that you didn't flash him. You were comfortable with your body, but you were secretly afraid Castiel might have an angel-heart attack if he saw your boobs.

 

“What are you doing?” He looked down at you, confused.

 

“I'm tanning, Cas.” You put on your sunglasses, tied your bathing suit back on, and sat up. “What are you doing?”

 

“Wondering what you're doing.” He replied matter-of-factly. “Tanning... why are you tanning?”

 

“To make myself... not to sound redundant, but... tan.” You looked at him curiously. “This is new to you?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I've seen humans do it, but you know the risk of skin cancer is very high if you tan, not to mention sun spots and premature aging. I hope you have sunscreen. Because it would be unfortunate for you to get burned and then-”

 

You cut him off. “I'm aware of the dangers, Cas. But do you really think, being a hunter and all, I need to worry about premature aging?” You huffed. You knew how bad tanning was for you. You just wanted to do it, and not get a lecture.

 

Castiel shrugged. “As you wish.”

 

You heard the sound of wings as he disappeared. You put your music back on play and sprawled out on the roof under the sunshine. And fell asleep...

 

* * *

 

“God damn, Y/N. How long were you fucking up there?” Dean raised his brows in alarm as you walked into the kitchen of the bunker. “You look like a lobster.”

 

“Thanks, Dean.” You spat out dryly. You'd fallen asleep for two hours, and the front of you was burned beyond belief. “I fell asleep.”

 

“Holy crap.” Dean pulled out his camera phone. “I need to take a photo. For posterity. Hey, stop moving. Don't run away! This is great!”

 

“It is NOT great, and you're a moron.” You turned on your heel before Dean could get the photo, and crashed into Castiel, who was just entering. “God damn it, Cas! Watch where you're going!” You yelped as your burned skin collided with his firm body.

 

“Are you... oh my.” Castiel looked at you with concern, which was more than you could say for Dean, who was still trying to get a good photo. “You're quite burned.”

 

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I came in here to get some oatmeal to put in the bath. I hear that helps.” You saw Dean and Cas both look at you weirdly. “What? I don't have any aloe vera, and you can clearly see I'm fucked.”

 

Dean made a face, and went to leave, muttering something about an oatmeal bath being weird. He stopped just short of clapping you on the shoulder. “Uh, have a good night, Y/N. Sucks about the sunburn.”

 

You rolled your eyes, then looked at Cas. “Do we have oatmeal?”

 

He shrugged. “I don't know.” He looked down at you. “I can fix it.”

 

“Fix it?”

 

“Your burn.”

 

“You can?”

 

Castiel nodded, put a hand to your forehead, and you all of a sudden felt better. You looked at your arms in amazement. You were back to normal. You threw your arms around his neck. “Thank you!”

 

Castiel returned the hug timidly. “I don't understand something though.” He finally said. You leaned back to look at him, your hands still resting on his arms.

 

“What?”

 

“Why you go out and tan when you're already perfect the way you are.”

 

You nearly choked. “I'm... I'm what?”

 

“You're already perfect. You don't need anything else.” Castiel was looking at you very seriously.

 

“You think I'm perfect?” You smiled shyly. It wasn't a secret that you had eyes for Cas- in fact it was one of Dean's favorite things to tease you about. But you'd never thought an angel would find you to be “perfect”.

 

Cas nodded. “Of course. You are perfect. I've seen a lot of people and I've never met anyone-”

 

You put a finger to his lips. “Shhh. Stop at perfect.” He raised his eyebrows. “I like that you think I'm perfect.”

 

“Can you do something for me?” Cas was still looking very serious.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Please stop tanning. It greatly increases your odds of-”

 

You stopped him again, standing on your tiptoes and pressing your lips to his. He was startled at first, then his hands found your waist and his lips found their rhythm.

 

“Okay, I'll stop tanning.” You whispered between kisses.

 

“Thank you.” Cas whispered back, pulling you close.

 

“Hey Y/N don't use all the oatmeal, Sam wants to make some in the morning- oh shit.” Dean rounded the corner and his eyes got huge. “What the fuck?”

 

You giggled, and Castiel smiled down at you, and then both of you disappeared into the night, fading from the kitchen in a chorus of flapping wings, leaving Dean mystified.

 


End file.
